(oh darling what lies beneath) these sweet melodies
by joyfulscorpio
Summary: Kol Mikaelson moves back to his home in New Orleans after years of traveling as a baseball player. Not sure how he feels about his current circumstances, he goes to Rousseau's and meets a certain Davina Claire that changes his life forever
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: KOLVINA LIVES! I'm so happy about my Kolvina so decided to pist this. Just in case anyone was confused, this is the same one from AO3, I'm just posting it now. Anyways this is my first venture in not only writing Kolvina, but Originals altogether. Just to be clear this is an AH/AU and there are characters, from TVD mainly Bonnie Bennett, but you dont have to watch that or anythig. Anyways, enjoy!**

I've been searching for a trail to follow

Take me back to the night we met

-Lord Horan

Ah, New Orleans. No town or city was quite like it. It had a unique blend of a vibrant atmosphere and a magical feel to it. Now, Kol Mikaelson had been to many beautiful places with their own unique charm in his life. However no place had come close to the same feeling he got whenever he walked on the semi-busy streets of the French quarter. This was his home. No matter if he wanted it to be or not.

Things hadn't changed that much since the last time he had visited, which was an odd comfort. Jackson Square still was filled with painters and tourists trying to get to every booth before sunset while some dealers looked like they were catching their next prey. Both sides of the streets were filled with different shops and restaurants that all had their own personal order which seemed to mix quite well altogether. Kol took a welcomed deep breath of said air, feeling like he was breathing for the first time since he had left. This city always had that effect on him, even when he didn't want it to.

"Do you need me to get your bag for ya, Sir?" Asked the Cabby from the driver's seat, taking the young Mikaelson out of the silent reunion with his old city.

Kol turned back to the man, giving him a charming smile. "No thanks, Mate. I got it from here." He then handed him a wad of money and then winked. "Keep the change."

Before the taxi driver coukd react, Kol was already out of the cab, and headed to the trunk to get his trusty old suitcase that had been his one constant companion in the past few years. He then realized he more than likely wouldn't need the ol' gal for a while. Even then, Rebekah would probably give him a brand new one and try to throw the old one away. He squeezed on its handles at the thought. It was ridiculous, really, having such an attachment to a suitcase. He knew it went deeper than that, that he was treating the ol' girl as some metaphor-or whatever psychological term Cami or now Bonnie would call it.

But Kol definitely did not want to dwell on that or any of his other "issues". Which was why, instead of walking toward the big, old mansion across the street, the youngest Mikaelson decided to prolong the inevitable and get a few drinks in his system first. So he headed toward the well familiar bar down the street, with his trusty ol' suitcase in hand rolling down beside him.

Rousseau's had always been a favorite for the locals since some tourists were allured by it but not all so it there was always an open seat for anyone. Tonight however, it had become more crowded than Kol remembered it being. Fortunately enough there were a few seats at the bar that were opened, to which he gladly headed toward. Taking a seat on one of the stools, he put his suitcase in front of him. Once settled he looked around for the bartender whose back happened to be behind him. Kol studied her physique for a moment and was delighted to recognise the tiny worded tattoo on the back of her caramel-skinned neck. It was barely visible with her curly hair covering most of it. She was too busy mixing drinks like a pro to take any notice of someone watching her. Or at least he thought so, that is until she spoke first, beating him to it.

"You, know it's considered offensive for one to stare at someone else like they're some poor small animal you're about pounce on. And if you continue to do so I'm going to have sick our bouncer on you to deal with."

Kol scoffed. "Oh please, I'd feel bad for the poor sap who would stupidly treat you as such. Since we all know you're no small defenseless animal in the food chain. I still have the scars from the summer of 10th grade to prove it."

Sometime while he spoke, she had stopped what she was doing and slowly turned toward him.

A wide smirk spread across her face as she starred at him. "Kol Mikaelson."

He gave her his infamous smirk, "Bonnie Bennett. Still feisty as ever I see."

He watched as she handed the people beside him drinks before putting her attention back on him. "Still a charming pain in the ass I see."

"Why yes. Though I might add you're the one who called me charming, not me."

She rolled her eyes, while grabbing a an empty glass and started to clean it.

Kol continued, "I take it you took Cami's place after she opened her own practice then?"

"Basically. I need the extra money while I'm finishing up grad school. And it's great when I don't have any gigs."

Kol tensed at the mention of her budding singing career.

Bonnie looked at him for a moment, like she knew what he was thinking. Dammit, he forgot how damn intuitive she could be. It was one her many traits that often intimidated people, his siblings included.

"But Sophie and her killer gumbo are still hear and fresh as ever. Want some?"

"Nice aversion tactic, though I would say not one of your best. Hasn't your psychology classes taught you anything?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Ha ha. I don't need my major to know when your avoiding something. Let's say, your family for an example."

He was silent for a moment. "You know what, gumbo sounds perfect actually. And I have to try one of your drinks. See if they're still as good as before."

"And you're still avoiding the elephant in the room. But I'll let it slide for now since you really should try one of my drinks. They're even better than before if I do say so myself. I think they could even rival Grams'."

They both smiled fondly at the memory if Sheila Bennett. Grams, as they liked to call her, was the Mikaelson family governess/nanny/better parent than their own combined since even before they were the Mikaelsons when she looked after Kol's mother, Esther and her sister, Dahlia. She basically had been their grandmother since neither of his parents had great relationships with their parents. Something that they ironically passed on to their children. Grams had been there for each individual Mikaelson child like they were her own. Every time she'd cook she'd always have at least one of them to be her 'kitchen' helper and make one of her delicious 'concoctions'-as she liked to call it. When they were older the concoctions also included alcoholic beverages, something they all enjoyed keeping from Esther and Mikael, even Finn who hated keeping secrets from his 'darling mother' who could do no wrong even when... Kol mentally kicked himself. Nope, he was not going down that path.

He raised a brow, "Oh, really? Then, now I have to try them." He looked at the big chalk board behind her that had the menu and found a section of drinks. "In fact I'll have one of "BB's Specials" and I'll even be generous enough to let you pick which one."

"How, sweet of you." She mocked. "I think I know just the drink you'd want."

As Bonnie began making his drink, Kol looked around the bar that had given him a lot of memories, good and bad. He noticed it became even more crowded than when he first arrived. He turned back to Bonnie who placed a glass in front of him.

She had a giant grin spread from ear to ear. "I would say enjoy but I already know you're going to love it."

Kol rolled his eyes before grabbing the glass. "You're insufferable."

Bonnie shrugged, nonchalantly. "Takes one to know one."

He shook his head before taking a sip. Dammit, it really was good. Though he didn't want to give her the satisfaction just yet, because he was a devil like that.

Placing the glass gently down, he gave her his best disappointment face. "Sorry, Bon... but it's not the best you've made. I'd try tweaking it up a bit."

Bonnie slapped his hand.

"Ow! I'm no bartender but I do know hitting a customer is frowned upon."

"You liar! You liked it. Admit it Mikaelson."

"Alright, alright, I confess I did like it. Very much so actually."

She smiled triumphantly. "Thank you. Now I'll go get you your gumbo. Try not to get into any trouble for the few minutes I'm gone, will you?"

"I promise. Though the keyword is 'try'".

Bonnie rolled her eyes before turning to her side to head toward the kitchen. Taking another sip of his drink, Kol felt someone stand on the right side of him.

"Damn, I just missed her." Came a soft voice.

Kol tilted his head to see a girl who seemed to be around his age, if not a little younger. Her long, chocolate brown hair went down in loose waves, hiding part of her face. She was tapping her fingers against the wooden bar, as she sighed in frustration.

"Something the matter, Darling?"

The girl stopped her tapping as she quickly turned to look at him. Kol took her in for a moment, and wow were his assumptions about her beauty understated. She was beautiful, and also a contradiction in a way, Kol noticed as he studied her. Her eyes sparkled with an odd mixture of what seemed like innocence and fire.

She also in turn studied him and her blush did not escape him as she unsuccessfully tried not look phased.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"That may be true. But I might be able to help. After all, I happen to be a great asset in many predicaments. I have many skills."

She raised a brow. "What, like bothering young impressionable girls with that fake Prince Charming act?"

Kol mock offense, putting a hand on his heart, "Ouch. Fine fair enough. I know when I'm not welcomed. Though if you're in a need to get a drink so quickly, I do know the bartender."

Her eyes sparkled in intrigue. "Which one?"

"I've known a few of them but I'm closest to Bonnie Bennett.

The girl snorted. "You're close with Bonnie?"

"What you don't believe me?"

"No, actually I do. She tends to be friends with questionable people who like to wear nice jackets even when it's 80 degrees outside." She titled her head, pointing to his favorite brown jacket.

Kol couldn't help but laugh. "Point taken. I get it, Bonnie tends to not have the best taste in friends. But we have to cut her some slack since she seems to be friends with you, and I have a feeling you'd be a great friend to have."

The blush returned as the cute girl turned her head to hide, a smile escaping.

"That is true. Even if you just used it as a line."

Kol raised his hands up in surrender. "No line, Darling. I'm just stating what I observe."

Her gaze went back to his, eyes sparkling with intrigue. "You never stop, do you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Basically no."

She laughed and it was like music to his ears. After a few moments she suddenly stopped, eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. Her smile grew wide and bright, causing something in his stomach to flip at the sight.

He ignored the feeling, giving her a questioning look.

"They put my song on! Bonnie and Sophie usually don't like my suggestions since they're "more than a century outdated and sounds like something only vampires listen to". Bonnie's words, not mine." The girl rolled her eyes at that. "But they put one of the remixes I let them borrow."

Kol listened to the bar's sound system before groaning.

She giggled. "I take it you don't like the classics either?"

"Let's just say I'd rather sleep in a coffin with dull silence for a century instead of only having that as music for my entire lifetime."

Her eyes widened in shock but she immediately recovered, letting out a small laugh. "Wow, I sure haven't met anyone with such hatred for classical music before."

"And I haven't met anyone with such passion for said music." He countered.

"Touche." She said with a wide grin. It was so bright and infectious, making him smile wide as well. Something in his stomach kept tugging at him the more as he stared at her beauty.

Kol has no idea how long they were silent when she finally spoke up first, "What?"

He blinked at the small haze he seemed to be in. Mentally kicking himself, a confused look was his only reply.

She shifted slightly and asked softly, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry darling, I just got lost in your beauty."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, though her cheeks turned the most beautiful shade if red he'd seen on her yet. "Now that's a line I'm sure you've used on all the girls."

Kol leaned in closer. "Maybe. But it's still the truth. Just like I know you were doing the same with me."

And there it was, yet another shade of red appearing on her beautiful face. Kol hadn't had this much fun making a girl blush in years. He saw her eyes look down toward his lips, giving him a thrill.

The beauty leaned in, "That may be true. Maybe not." She teased.

Kol laughed. "Well, I like to think it was the second option." His eyes widened in realization. "Though I like to know the names of the people I'm flirting with."

The cute girl opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by another voice.

"Hey, D sorry I'm late on your drink."

They both blinked before simultaneously turning their heads toward the sight of Bonnie leaning on the other side of the bar.

"Uh, it's okay Bon. I know it's really busy tonight."

"Gee I wonder why." She teased, handing the brunette a shot if tequila.

Kol's eyes widened, "Impressive. I wouldn't take you for a tequila girl."

Her gaze found his again. "Yeah well I'm full of surprises." She then closed her eyes, before downing the whole shot. Slamming the glass on the counter, she looked back at Bonnie.

The bartender winced. "Hey careful, Sophie would kill me if a glass broke on my watch."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Bonnie then turned to Kol placing a bowl in front of him. "One bowl of delicious gumbo at your request."

"Why thank you ma'lady." He teased.

Both girls rolled their eyes.

Bonnie looked at both if them. "So I take it you two already met." She said casually, though Kol has known the Bennett long enough to know there was more to it than that.

"Just now actually. Why Bonnie, you didn't tell me you had such a beautiful friend."

The girl giggled while his old friend rolled her eyes yet again.

Before anyone could reply a girl with long curly hair came up behind them.

"Hey, Davina it's time."

The cute girl took a deep breath before releasing it. "Okay Gia, I'm ready."

Bonnie gave her a reassuring smile, "Break a leg. You're gonna be great."

She smiled softly. "Thanks Bonnie." She then turned to Kol. "I'm Davina by the way. It was very nice to meet you."

"Cool name-" But he could finish Davina turned around and left with her friend at her side. Kol watched her until she disappeared into the crowd, her name playing on repeat in his mind.

"Davina." He whispered, testing her name on his lips.

"Uh oh. I know that look."

Kol turned his body back to the direction of the bar, meeting Bonnie's expectant gaze.

"I haven't the faintest idea you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. But Kol I'm warning you now, please be careful, okay? Davina's a good friend and if you mess with her you're going to have to suffer my wrath. And you know very well how lethal it can be." He shuddered at the memory. "Well mine and plenty of others'. Especially someone who already doesn't like you."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Think about it Kol. Doesn't her name sound familiar to you at all?"

He thought for a moment when realizationed dawned on him. "Ah, shit." Kol mumbled under his breath. Davina. Davina Claire. The girl who Marcel took in a little after Kol had left. He knew hey were bound to met and was actually a little surprised they hadn't already. Then again Kol hadn't visited his hometown as much as some of his family members had visited him at whatever city he was currently at and Marcel never attended those trips, mostly since they usually were also business trips. Even then he never was surprised when Rebekah visited him solo, since Marcel hates his guts. Kol sighed, of course the first pretty girl he'd meet had to be so connected with his family.

Bonnie patted his shoulder, sympathetically. "Which reminds me. Speaking of Marcel, Rebekah called me. She said you hadn't come home yet and was worried. Once I told her you were here she became pissed off." She narrowed her eyes at him in that judgmental way that she perfected.

Kol sighed. "I'll call her and tell her I'm alright."

"You better. Because I'm not going to go down because I'm the messenger. Just to warn you there's about to be live music so you might as well go home now..." she paused before softly continuing, "unless you'd like to stay and hear it. I have a feeling you're going to like this act."

Kol sighed, "Bonnie you know I don't go to live shows anymore-"

"Besides mine, right?" She finished for him, giving him a warning glare.

"Besides yours of course."

It was Bonnie's turn to sigh. "Kol I get it. But stay just this once? And if you can't take it for at least a few minutes then by all means go. Besides it gives you reason for avoiding your family some more."

"Well you do bring a valid argument." He sighed again. "Fine I'll stay. But only for a little bit."

Bonnie smiled triumphantly. "You won't regret it."

"Yeah, yeah, just cater to your other victims-oops I mean customers."

She glared at him before pouring a drink for another customer.

Kol turned around to find the stage. Even with the full crowd he was able to get a pretty decent view of it. When he spotted the band, who looked like they were ready, Kol couldn't help a small smile escape at the sight of Davina at the keyboard. Her head was down, looking like she was in deep concentration. Suddenly she lifted her head up and met his gaze from all the way across the room. He gave her his best charming smile with a slight nod, as to say "good luck". She smiled herself with a small nod of her own.

Her attention then went back to the band as Bonnie, who didn't know had left her spot behind him, took the front microphone. "How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked energetically, making the crowd cheer in response. "Well, we have a special treat for you all and will make you're night even more special." The crowd cheered louder as Bonnie turned to the band, "Take it away guys." Kol, who's eyes were still on Davina, noticed as her nervous gaze turned to one of utter focus as she nodded to her friend Gia and began to play.

Wow. It was breathtaking. He listened as she beautifully played somewhat of a mixture between modern and classical while Gia played the violin to a similar jazzy tune that he used to love to listen to in the French quarter. They were accompanied with an acoustic guitar, blending beautifully well with the two other instruments. It was hypnotizing.

Then Davina started to sing.

Kol was officially a goner, losing himself to the beautiful melody and her entrancing voice. It was like magic. A sudden ache of his once love for music came back in full force. And in several precious moments, Kol Mikaelson couldn't remember why he gave up music. In fact he couldn't even think. All he could so was continue to listen to the magical melody and watch Davina as she poured her heart and soul into it. At some point when she wasn't singing, her gaze caught his again. Her smile that reached her bright, shinning eyes was the widest he'd seen in someone in a long time. Kol smiled back. Yeah, Marcel was going have another reason to hate him.

The more the band played, the more Kol was hooked. After a few more songs, they stopped with a beautiful finish. Once the last note was played, the thrill lingered a few more moments until reality set in and hit him like ice water. Kol hadn't felt anything similar about music since... nope he was not going to think about that now. Suddenly he noticed the crowd cheering loudly so he applauded along with them. Noticing eyes on him, he turned toward Davina and sure enough he caught her lingering gaze. Her face was alight with pure joy. Kol knew what she was feeling, it was the same thing he'd feel every time he created a new song or when he and Bonnie played the music just right. It was some sort of a euphoria, like you and the music became one. It was a silly notion, one that his siblings had a field day making fun of him for. But the feeling was true, and something ached inside of him remembering it. Though looking at Davina, another part of him felt... well like he was sort of feeling that again through her. Why yes, he knew he was being a sap, which was why instead of lingering on it, Kol gave her his best devious charming smile and winked. She responded with another enduring blush before shaking her head and turning to talk to her band-mates.

"So, since you didn't leave I think it's safe to say you liked it, correct?"

Kol turned around to see Bonnie leaning against her side of the bar, expectantly.

He grumbled, "Fine, I did. Happy now?"

She nodded eagerly. "Ecstatic."

"Don't you have other customers to attend to or in your case use as test subjects for your degree?"

"What do you think I was doing the whole time you were gawking at Davina? Besides, you're like the ideal test subject."

"Hey I was not gawking at her. Kol Mikaelson does not gawk."

"Yeah, but Kaleb might."

Kol froze. Before he could reply, however, someone beat him to it.

"Who's Kaleb?" Davina asked making Kol turn to see her taking the seat next to him again. Her eyes then shown in realization. "Wait, you're that baseball player, Kaleb Westphall, aren't you?"

"Uh... yes?" Kol said hesitantly, since technically that was him.

"I knew you looked familiar. Bonnie told me about you I just didn't put two and two together."

"Oh, so you've heard of me then, eh?"

"Yep. I've actually seen a few of your games since Aiden, my best friend's boyfriend, is a diehard baseball fan. You're pretty good." Her face then grew sympathetic. "Though I heard about your knee. I'm so sorry." Her eyes then slightly widened, "Oops, sorry if that's a sore subject for you or anything."

Kol smiled genuinely, "It's okay darling, no harm done. It's nice to know you're a fan. Speaking, you seem to have fans yourself. Which makes perfect sense since you played beautifully, love."

"Thanks. It's nice to know I have a fan also." Davina teased back.

"So that shot that you took right before, is that some sort of pre-performance ritual?"

"Yeah, kinda. Just right before I'm on I get extremely nervous. Like shaking and all. So Bonnie gives me a shot to calm the jitters. Which are the only times I really ever drink tequila."

"Well, if you usually perform like you did tonight, then I'd say you really don't need it, since you were phenomenal out there."

Davina looked away, trying to hide her smile and blush. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome, Darling. Though I do understand about the nerves thing."

"Really? You mean when you had a game?"

Kol nodded slowly, not really thinking when he said, "That and also when I used to... play."

"Like music?" He nodded again. "What instruments did you play?"

"Guitar and piano mostly. Though I did dabble in others. Just don't ask me to play the French horn."

"Oh really, and why is that? Are you that bad?"

Kol scoffed. "I'm great at everything, I have you know. But let's just say some don't agree when it comes to the brass instruments."

Davina laughed. "Ah, I see. Just a matter of perspective, huh?"

"Exactly! You get me, Davina Claire." He smiled brightly in which she returned with just as much brightness, if not more. Her eyes then started to look slightly puzzled. "Wait, how do you know my last name?" Shit, he thought to himself, but outwardly acted nonchalant. "Oh, Bonnie just told me." Which technically was true also. Kol then quickly tried to change the subject. "I didn't realize you were her roommate also." And that was true also since he knew before Bonnie was roommates with Marcel's friend, he just forgot her name. Davina studied him for a few seconds before nodding. "Yep. I just moved in since she as looking for a roommate since her old roommate Caroline just got married. And I was 'nicely' kicked out of my best friend's Josh's apartement since he and his boyfriend Aiden decided to move together." Kol wrinkled his face. "They just kicked you out because of that?" Davina shrugged. "It was Josh's apartment anyways. Besides they offered for me to stay but if I wanted to live with a couple I'd live with my older brother and his fiancé." Kol took another drink, realizing she was talking about his sister and her fiancé. They were silent for a few moments, studying each other, before he spoke again, "Would it be too presumptuous if I asked to by you a drink, Davina Claire?"

"Not at all. And to save you the trouble of asking, I would love one."

"Well in that case." Kol motioned at Bonnie, who was just finishing up a customer at the end of the bar.

"So how do you know Bonnie?" Davina asked as they waited for said bartender to come.

Kol paused for a moment. He knew this was the perfect moment to tell her who he was but something in him stopped. It'd be the first time in a few years that he'd tell someone he was Kol Mikaelson, especially a beautiful girl. This was his life now, he told himself. He was finally Kol Mikaelson again to everyone, not just the people who knew him pre-baseball career. But it wouldn't hurt to be Kaleb Westphall just for a few more hours, right? 'Wrong!' came the little voice in his head that he assumed was his conscious. But like usual, he decided to ignore it.

Thankfully Bonnie came before he could reply.

"You summoned me?" Bonnie asked, eyeing the pair.

"I'd like one bourbon please and..." He turned to Davina.

"Just my usual, Bon."

"Coming right up." Bonnie then poured him his glass before making Davina's drink in front of them. "You were fantastic tonight, D. Well you're always are but tonight you were on fire."

"Thanks Bon. I can't wait to see you rock that stage tomorrow."

"Thanks. I just hope my band doesn't convince me to drink all night again since in the morning I have..."Bonnie paused, looking at Kol uncomfortably. He knew what she was talking about. She then looked pass them. "Hey, Josh, Gia! You guys rocked tonight."

Kol turned to see Gia and her band's guitar player who he assumed was Josh holding hands with a guy he figured was Aiden, assuming it was the same Josh Davina was just talking about.

Josh smiled proudly. "Thanks Bonnie. We did, didn't we?"

Gia laughed before looking at Davina. "D, that falsetto was amazing. Even better than we practiced."

Davina gave her a small grin. "Thanks. You nailed that high note perfectly like always."

"Who's your friend?" Josh asked, and Kol could tell there was a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

"Wait, I know you. You're a third basemen for the Rangers. Or was at least. I heard about about your knee. That sucks, sorry dude."

Josh gently elbowed him, "Aiden that's not something to say to a complete stranger who might be our best friend's new boyfriend.

Davina groaned. "He's not my boyfriend. We just met tonight."

"Well, we're heading out. Having a little party at my place, so boyfriend or no boyfriend he's invited too." Gia said.

Davina looked at him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Oh I would love to." And boy did he want to, but he looked down at his as his phone chimed with another text from Rebekah. Kol sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to get going myself."

"Oh." Davina said disappointed, though he could tell she was trying to hide it. A strange feeling came over him, immediately making him want to take that frown away.

"However are you going to be here tomorrow night for Bonnie's gig?"

Davina's frown immediately went away. "I will. I try to come to all of her shows."

"Then perfect. We''ll see each other tomorrow. Although just in case I won't be able to go or vice versa, I'd say for safety reasons only of course it'd be better we exchange numbers. What do you think, Love?"

Davina giggled, "I think that was a terrible line, but also think we should exchange numbers. You know, for safety purposes only."

"Why of course. See, I told you, you get me Davina Claire."

Davina laughed again, then noticed her friends were still there and awkwardly coughed. "Anyways how about you give me your number and if I'll feel like it I'll send you a text so you can have mine also."

"Devious but I'll except it."

She then handed him her phone before he added his number in. He handed it back to her.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Davina Claire. Can't wait to see you again. And I do hope I deem worthy to have your number also."

Davina gave him her biggest smile yet. "We'll have to wait and see, now will we?" She then place cash on the counter at Bonnie who just arrived back at their spot. "Closing my tab for tonight. Thanks again for everything Bon. "

"Of course. See you at home."

"See you." Davina replied as she slid off her stool before looking at Kol. "Oh and it was very nice to meet you too, Kaleb."

At that she left with her friends in tow.

Kol's smile faltered at the name she called him.

"Looks like you didn't tell her your name isn't actually Kaleb."

Kol motioned his body back towards his best friend. "Actually technically it is. I have the legal documents to prove it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Kol." She put an emphasis on this name. "Look I know your identity is a tricky thing. But you're still a Mikaelson. Legal documentation won't change that. Especially since you're moving back."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that Davina is family to Marcel. And Marcel is family to you guys, especially since he's marrying Rebekah soon. She's going to find out you're actually a Mikaelson pretty damn soon. And if she finds out later than sooner then she's going to be mad at you. Even if you did explain the situation at that time, it might take who knows how long for her to forgive you. If she does. Because, here's the thing about Davina, she has major trust issues, and rightfully so. If you don't tell her sooner rather than later it might ruin whatever thing you two are starting."

Kol sighed. "Look, Bonnie thanks for caring but I just met the girl and-"

"Yeah but I saw the way you two were looking at each other and that was not friendly. Look Kol, I'm just warning you, I know how you usually are with women and I don't want Davina to get hurt. So please, as your friend, be careful."

Kol sighed, "I don't want to hurt her either. So I promise."

"Good."

He then got out his wallet, "And on that note I'm closing my tab."

See you tomorrow?" Bonnie asked then quickly added, "Look you really don't have to go to my gig if you don't want to. I already forced you to see one this weekend. I'd understand if you're not up for another. "

"Actually, I think I'd be okay. Besides what kind of best friend out of all your little 'best friends' would I be if I didn't go?"

Bonnie laughed, "I'm guessing you're going with 'a terrible one?"

"Bingo." He slid off his stool before stretching his body from all that sitting. "Well, I'm out of here. Ready to face the messed up life that is my family."

"Good luck. Let me know how it goes. If it does go terribly wrong you can crash at my place."

"Gee, thanks for the optimism." He remarked sarcastically, grabbing his suitcase.

"You want optimism I can give me you optimism. I was a cheerleader you know." She then stretched out her arms and started singing, "Go Kol you can do it! You can face your issues there's nothing to it! Give me a K-"

"Okay, okay. I got it. Thank you."

She smiled fondly. "You're welcome. Now go so I can pay attention to my other customers."

"You mean test subjects."

She glared at him, making Kol laugh before heading toward the door. Once he was outside, Kol stopped by the column outside if the bar, gripping his the handle of the ol' gal again. After taking a deep breath, he released it and started to whistle one of the songs Davina sang as he began to walk confidently down Bourbon Street, toward the place that he used to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, I'm so sorry this is so late. I had this all written and ready to post but then I lost the entire thing so I had to rewrite it all. But then I had to post this on mobile which took like almost a week because it was giving me a huge headache. So this is noweher near as good as before and it's not beta'd so bewhere and I apologize in advance. Also thank you SO MUCH for all the love already, you are what kept me going on this so thank you! Okay enough with my babbling. Enjoy!**

 _I know that in my weakness I am strong, but_

 _It's your love that brings me home_

Brother by Needtobreathe

Kol stopped at the towering gates that was in front of the grand Mikaelson estate that they loved to called the Arbritoir since back in the 1800's it used to be a meat grinder. It was a fact that Kol had always liked since he had no idea what made his great grandfather decide that it was the perfect place to turn into a home. But then again it fitted his dysfunctional family.

Pressing the call button on the state if the art speaker system, he waited until someone answered.

"Mikaelson residence. The prettiest one speaking. This better be my brother Kol or else he's in big trouble."

"Now, sister is that any way to greet your darling brother?"

Instead of answering the line went dead. He waited for a minute or so, until the gates opened and it revealed his darling sister fast walking toward him until she attacked him with a bone crushing hug.

Kol laughed. "I take it you missed me, then?"

Rebekah then leg go of him and proceeded to sleep his arm. "Where've you been, Mister?"

"Ouch." He said, rubbing his arm. "At Rousseau's. But you already knew that."

"Fine I did. Yet I also knew that you were supposed to come here first."

"I know, Mom, but I decided to get a few drinks in my system before I saw the entire family for the first time it was seemed like years."

Rebekah nodded knowingly before sighing. "Fine. You're off the hook. However if you worry me like that again, reuniting with your family will be last of your worries."

Kol laughed, shaking his head. "I've misses you too, Bekka."

She smiled brightly before giving him another hug. "As much as our family has grown, it still hasn't been the same without you. Which is way I'm so happy you've finally decided to move back here."

"What, you didn't like having the excuse of travelling to a city to see me?"

"Oh I will miss all those trips, but it's nothing like you living back here. Even if you are a pain in the ass all the time."

"Love you too, Beks."

They parted as she went to lock her arm within his. "Now let's go. The whole family waiting for you."

They started to walk in the corridor that led to the gigantic courtyard.

"I figured they'd be scarce by now since I'm more than an hour late."

"They were but then Bonnie texted me that you were on the way so I brought them altogether again. You're welcome."

Before Kol could respond, they stopped at the entrance to the courtyard that held his siblings and their families.

"Uncle Kol! Uncle Kol!" Hope Mikaelson exclaimed, running like her live dependent on her before running into her uncle, giving him a huge hug.

"Oh my darling girl, how I've missed you." Kol responded, picking up his niece and spinning her around.

The three year old giggled, squeezing him tightly. "I missed you too. 'Specially your presents."

Kol laughed before setting her down on the floor. "Is that the only reason why you love, huh? Because of my great gift giving?"

Hope squinted her eyes for a few moments like she was trying to cconcentrate hard on her thoughts. She then shook her head while saying, "Well not the only reason. But it's definitely on top of the list."

Kol laughed again, shaking his head. "Well, it looks like she's taken after you, Bekka."

"Haha." His said responded sticking her tongue out to him before looking at hee niece. "Now young lady do you remember what we said about people giving you presents?"

"Always accept a gift but remember people aren't just there to give me gifts. Though it's really really fun when they do."

"As you can see, dear brother, our sister is trying trying to turn our niece into her mini me. Then again, you probably didn't know that's been on going occurrence since you've always seem to be away."

Kol tensed as he saw his brother, Klaus walk toward him from his position of standing next to his girlfriend Cami.

Kol gave him a tight smile. "Hello, Nik. I take it you're still not over my leaving even though we just saw each other a month ago."

"Well, you better than anyone know that I tend to not let things go easily. Ask our recent deceased father. Or will you know if you could."

Klaus stopped in front of Kol as they both eyed each other. Excepting a fight or banter to come, Kol was very suprised when his older brother grabbed him by the shoulders and have him a big bare hug. After a moment, the younger brother let out a surprised laugh while wrapping his arms around his older brother.

"Awe, Nik I didn't know you missed me so much."

"Shut it Kol it." Rebekah interrupted them. "This is a perfect Kodak moment." They then heard a flash, making them both part and turn to see their sister hold her phone toward them.

Kol groaned. "I'm here five minutes and you're already have that blasted thing out."

Klaus laughed. "Oh that's nothing, brother. Our dear sister likes to take a picture of everything she finds pleasing. I think there at least thirty pictures on her computer of just that fountain." He pointed to the big fountain in the middle of the courtyard that been there for generations."

Rebekah put her hands on her hips. "Oh please Nik you're one to talk. I seem to remember you drawing every angle of this house."

Klaus looked like he was about to argue but their other brother, Elijah, stepped in. "Now children, lets save the childish fights for later since Kol hasn't been welcomed by everyone yet."

The two arguing siblings both sighed and simultaneously grumbled, "Fine."

Kol laughed again. "Oh how I've missed this family." He turned to see Elijah standing in front of him. "Hello, Elijah."

Elijah studied him for a moment before smiling and say. "How is it that every time I see you, you seem to look the same that you did since the day you left?"

He smirked. "That's a secret I'll never tell." He said jokingly.

Elijah smile widen before givinf his brother a hug. When they parted he said. "We've missed you brother. And on behalf of the entire Mikaelson family, welcome home."

And in that moment while looking at all his siblings and there significant others, Kol Mikaelson actually did feel at home again. Though he guessed that shouldn't have been too surprising since one of the main reasons he felt isolated was finally gone.

Looking behind Elijah, Kol noticed his other sister, Freya, smiling at them. Leaving Elijah he walked toward her.

"Freya. You're not going to say hello to your favorite brother?"

She smiled fondly at him, getting up from her seat. "Hello, Kol." She then hugged him tightly, making him return the hug as well.

Kol loved all his siblings in different ways and equally, but there was something about Freya that made him feel like he could relax and be his full self and she wouldn't say anything about it. He guess it was because he had only known her for a few years since his mother... since Esther gave her up for adoption when her and Mikael were just teens. It would've been fine if their aunt Dahlia didn't move so Mikael and Esther wouldn't see her again. It was one of the many messed up things about their family.

But Freya understood Kol in a way that the others didn't because... well he didn't like to think about it. What was the use in pondering on issues you could've fix where instead you can enjoy each moment, right? Yeah Kol wasn't convinced either. He supposed he was sadly looking his touch.

"How've you been, Sister?"

"I've been well. You know... considering." Her eyes went sad for a moment.

Oh yeah, he forgot that Freya was the only their father didn't treat like shit when she finally came back into their lives. So she was basically the only one that missed the recently dead Mikael Mikaelson.

Freya then shook her head. "I'm sorry you had to come such a circumstance, but I'm so happy you're finally back."

"Me too, Freya, me too."

He then looked down to see a girl who looked to be around ten silently sitting next to where Freya was sitting.

Kol went to her, "Ah, you must be my long lost niece, Nadia."

The girl stared at him for a moment like she was trying to decipher him, arms folded. "Maybe." She said with a bit of an attitude.

Kol laughed loudly. "Are you sure this you your long lost daughter, 'Lijah?"

His older brother nodded. "Pretty darn." He then turned to his daughter. "Nadia, this is your uncle Kol. Can you see hello to him."

Nadia shrugged. "Hello."

Kol chuckled. "I like you. I think you and I are going to get on just fine. In fact I even have a present for you."

Nadia's eyes lit up at that. "Really?"

Kol nodded, "Why of course. What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't?"

"The boring kind?"

"Bingo! Now follow me."

Nadia jumped off her seat in excitement as they went to where he set his suitcase. Hope was already standing there, shaking with excitement also.

"Uncle Kol do you have a present for me?"

"Why of course. Do you not know me at all? I'm offended." He said overdramarically, making Hope laugh as he opened the suitcase. Taking out signed baseball and baseball bat, he turned to Nadia. "You're father tells me you're into softball so I got these signed for you and you can practice with them."

Nadia's eyes went wide in pure joy. "Really?" He nodded. She the gave him a quick hug saying, "Thank you! Thank you!" before grabbing the gifts.

"My turn! My turn!" Hope exclaimed.

"Patience darling." Kol said digging in his suitcase before giving her a signed baseball cap and a well crafted drawing pad with pastels. He pointed at the drawing supplies. "I got these when I was in Rome since I know you're taking after your father when it comes to drawing."

Hope squealed, giving him a giant hug before grabbing her gifts in delight. "This is the best day ever!"

Kol laughed, glad he was able to make his nieces so happy. He looked around at his family and sighed in content. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

And so the night went on as Kol enjoyed reuniting with his family, although everyone were a little tense since they all new this reunion was only possible because of their father being dead. But then again besides Freya, no one really missed Mikael all that much. Especially Kol and Klaus. In fact basically everyone seemed relieved. Kol sure as hell was.

However, now Kol was... dare he say it... a little scared as to what he should do now that the one thing that was keeping him away from his family was gone. Since the last time he lived there... let's just say weren't his finest moments and Kol swore to himself that he wouldn't go back down that path.

What could he do now? His baseball career was over thanks to his knee injury. He definitely did not want to go back to playing music anytime soon. What was left?

Well apparently unlike Kol, Elijah had it all figured out.

Kol blinked at his brother, feeding his baby nephew a bottle the following morning. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. You want me to become a record producer?"

Elijah glided toward his younger brother, replying nonchalantly, "Well, basically yes. Though you will be working under Marcel."

"Okay..." He said slowly trying to understand what his brother was saying. "First off, don't I underqualify? Secondly, Marcel hates me."

"Marcel may have ill feelings toward you but he told me himself he wouldn't mind having you work with him since you have a great eye for great talent." Yeah, he probably wouldn't think that if he found out I'm starting to fancy his little protege, Kol thought.

Elijah continued. "And yes you may be underqualified. However you have vast experience with not only music but business. I recall you double majoring them and passing with flying colors all the while playing baseball. That takes a lot of focus and hard work. Things that I want in all my employees, no matter what field of work it is." Elijah sighed, sitting next to him. "Look Kol, I understand if you don't want to because of the music thing, but I highly recommend you doing this. You wouldn't have to play or anything. In fact it'll be more of finding new talent and helping it grow. I truly believe this is something you can move on with and excel at."

Kol looked at his brother, all bravado gone. "Look, 'Lijah I've only been away from baseball for a couple of weeks and literally just came back home. I don't if I can step back into the music scene at all, let alone."

Elijah nodded. "I understand. But just humor me and think about it for me, will you?"

Kol sighed, overdramatically. "Fine."

And so as the day went on while he played with his nieces and nepthew and hung out with the rest of the family, Kol couldn't help but have Elijah's offer plague him. Could he really go back to music? It'd be more behind-the-scenes which would be good since most of his time with music was the singing on stage and just the gigs themselves. This would be different. He'd help others with their music. But was that really him still?

As the day went on, he more and more couldn't wait to get a drink and see Davina. Just the thought of her made him smile. But then he remembered she just knew him as Kaleb Westphall The baseball player, not Kol Mikaelson the missing son who left his family after quitting music. Kol was both, yet at the same time they seemed some one else's life he was just pretending to be. Ugh, Kol hated thinking so much.

"So I take it the family reunion didn't go that terribly?" Bonnie asked as Kol walked toward her later that evening, before he took a seat at the same stool from the night before.

"No it actually went pretty well, you know considering the circumstances."

Bonnie nodded in understanding.

"I had a great day spoiling my nieces and only got in one fight with Nik about the same ol' him thinking I abandoned him. I take it as a win." He wanted to talk to her about Elijah's offer, but decided not to at the moment since it would into a difficult conversation that he was not ready to have yet.

"Well in that case have a celebratory drink. On the house." Kol eyed her. "What?" She asked.

"That better not be a pity drink."

"No it's not. It's a... take it as me showing that I'm proud of how you've been handling everything. Well almost everything since I still need you to explain to Davina about who you are. Since all day she's been talking about you and I had to fight my urge to tell her the truth when she asked how come I didn't talk much about my friend 'Kaleb'." Bonnie used antiquities at his baseball name.

"She's been talking about me all day?"

Her only response was an expectant stare.

"I think I'll take that drink now. Bourbon. And make it a double while we're at it."

She eyed him again before starting to make his drink. Once she was done she slid the glass to him.

Kol took it, slowly taking a sip all the while Bonnie looked at him expectantly.

He sighed overdramatically. "Fine. I'll tell her tonight."

"You better. I don't want to be an accomplice to this lie."

"Hey It's not a lie persay. It's a withholding of information."

Bonnie was about to respond but Kol decided he wanted a change of subject to he asked, "I thought you weren't working tonight."

"I wasn't but then Liv had to leave an hour early so I'm covering for her until our Sophie comes for her shift since I was already going to be here anyways for my gig."

Kol let out a long whistle. "Bon, you never stop going do you? Between this job, your band, and graduate school, I'd be going mad if I were you." He then stopped, realizing what he said.

Bonnie stared at him for a moment, concern shinning in her eyes. "You think this is bad you should see Caroline. She's gotten worse while being pregnant. Although you did forget to add planning a wedding to my list."

Kol scoffed. "Oh right, you're marrying the Gilbert boy. I forgot that was still happening. I'd figured you would've broken up with him by now."

Bonnie hit him. "Hey! I already have to deal with rude comments like that from Damon and Enzo. I don't need them from you too."

"But what does that tell you? Three of your guy friends not liking your choice of a fiance?"

"Nothing since they don't like any of the guys I date."

"Touche."

"Hey!" Came a familiar voice that immediately put a smile on his face.

Kol turned to see Davina. "Hello, Darling."

"Hey Kaleb." He internally winced at that. "What are we talking about?"

"Oh just Bonnie's terrible taste in men that's all."

Davina laughed, "Ah, I take it you don't approve of Jeremy?"

Kol scoffed. "I don't approve of Jeremy Gilbert as human being yet alone as a future husband to our dear Bonnie."

Davina giggled, smiling wide.

"Well while you two rudely mock my love life, Soohie's here so I'm going to go help set up on stage." Bonnie said.

"Ah, Bon you know we love you." Davina said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Have you two. But not too much fun since I'm expecting you two to be in that crowds cheering me on and not eating each other's faces."

Kol choked on his drink while Davina's eyes went wide, making him silently thanking Bonnie for that comment since her cheeks turned the darkest shade of red he'd seen on her yet.

"Bye!" She waved cheekily as she walked away from them.

Kol turned to Davina, immediately recovered from Bonnie's comment, though it seemed like that was not the case for her.

"So darling, at the risk of sounding too forward, would you like to accompany me during the show?"

She smiled at him before sliding off her stool. He eyed her questioning nonverbal response. "I would love to. And I know just the perfect spot."

Intrigued, Kol got out his wallet, slapping money on the bar before sliding off his stool, drink in hand. Using his free hand, he let it out and said, "After you ma'lady."

Giggling, Davina curtesied, "Why thank you kind sir." She then started to move toward the booths, Kol following behind, getting a good view which he very much appreciated but looked up after a moment or two.

"Good, no one's claimed it yet." Davina said, gleefully stopping at the booth closest to the stage. It was close but not too close, giving them the best view.

"Ah, I remember this spot fondly." Kol stated while sliding on one of the sides, Davina sliding on the other.

"Really? This is my favorite spot." She smiled fondly also. "Actually wanna know something I've never really told anyone?"

"Oh, we're at this stage in our relationship already?"

Davina rolled her eyes, though her beautiful smile stayed in tack.

Kol quickly added, "I would be honored if you told me."

"It's nothing really. It's just that whenever I perform here, where I'm at this booth is in perfect view and I tend to look over here. Part of it is to see who's ever there that night reaction, but also because... it's like a constant or and old friend sending me waves of comfort."

Kol hitched his breath, as memories of him performing came flooding back.

"What?" She asked shyly. "It's silly I know."

"No." He added quickly. "Actually..." he gulped before continuing, "I used to do the same thing."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?" He nodded. "So you used play here also?"

"I did. I was a regular performer here and a few other places while in college before I..." he paused before continuing, "quit and decided to have baseball as my career path."

"Why'd you quit music? I mean you don't have to tell me if it's a sore subject." She quickly added.

"It's okay nothing's ever a sore subject for Mou, I try to live in the moment and brush things off." Kol said overdramatically, saying a variation of his usual "Kol Mikaelson/Kaleb Westphall devil may care" attitude that usually worked, even at times with his family. But watching Davina study him, he knew she wasn't convinced. Which was something that he had no idea how to feel about. A part of him felt exposed and open for anyone to see sides he always tried to hide. However, another part of him welcomed it, wanting someone to see the real him, all of him. It was strange. And weird. And definitely not anything Kol Mikaelson had been prepared for.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"Do what, Darling?" He feigned innocence.

"Do that." She waved a hand, pointing at all of him. "Act like nothing phases you. At least to me. Bonnie tells me you tend to use it as a defense mechanism. And I get it. I tried it before. I couldn't handle... I couldn't handle something that happened to me and I saw others have that attitude and I wanted not to feel all that... pain and emotion again. But it didn't work. At least for me it didn't. The pain was still there and when I finally let it out, it was like I was experiencing it for the first time all over again." Davina then stopped, blinking a few times while she blushed again. "Sorry that's a lot for just the second night of knowing each other. Just know if you feel like it, you can be real with me."

And just like that Kol Mikaelson was dumbfounded. He was silent for several moments, trying to understand the different emotions swirling in him, let alone muster a response.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how he looked at it, they were interrupted by their server.

"Hey, Davina." Sophie Deveroux said cheerfully, a notepad in hand.

"Hey Sophie." The younger girl said, giving her a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'll be your server tonight. For you and your date." She said then started to turn to Kol.

"He's not my-" Davina began to protest but Sophie interrupted.

"Kol Mikaelson!" Sophie exclaimed happily, putting a hand on her hip.

"Heard you were back in town. For good this time."

And like that, Kol felt his chest tightened, like those words were going to be the end of him. Okay maybe not that drastic but still, he knew it was not going to be good, especially since he saw Davina's eyes widened like saucers in surprise before realization shined in them.

"Kol Mikaelson." Davina said slowly. "You said you're name was Kaleb."

"It is." He said quickly, hoping to put out the sparks before it turned into a big fire. "Legally anyways." He took a deep calming breath, squeezing his hand under the table while trying to slow his quickened beating heart. Nope. He sure as hell was not going to have a panick attack now. He then turned to Sophie, faking an easy smile. "Hey, Soph, can you give us a moment?"

Sophie looked at him then Davina, silently asking her if it was okay, in which the younger one nodded.

"Sure." She said, awkwardly. "And I'm deeply sorry for causing any rift between whatever, "she waved her hand at both of them, "this is. If you need me I'll be somewhere else." Sophie then quickly walked off.

Davina then turned to Kol expectantly. "You said you're name was Kaleb Westphall. The baseball player."

"Which I am also." He sighed, seeing the confusion in her eyes. "Look, my real name I was born and grew up with is Kol Mikaelson. And before you ask, yes as in the Mikaelsons, 'royal family of New Orleans'. But I changed my name to Kaleb to become a baseball player."

"Okay. Then why didn't you just tell me that before?"

"I was going to. But..." He stopped, suddenly feeling something Kol Mikaelson desperately tried to avoid, being at a lost of words.

"But what?" Davina asked.

Kol sighed again, hating how she had this effect on him. "Look, I'm used to people calling me Kaleb, especially beautiful women like yourself. I haven't been Kol Mikaelson to people except for my family in a very long time. I..." he gulped, "I guess I was afraid of you not acting the same way if I corrected you and told you I'm not only that baseball player but the lost Mikaelson that nobody talked about in a long time. That is, until now."

Somewhere between him talking, Kol had looked down, not being able to look at her she he talked.

He heard her sigh. "Look, Kaleb. Kol. Whatever you like to call yourself. I admit it this is strange and I'm mad because I don't know if this is some incredibly weird game you're trying to play. And I know I probably wouldn't know if you were lying or not, but can you just tell me one thing?"

Kol tilted his head to find her gaze. "Anything."

"Was... the person you showed me the past two nights, especially the one from right before Sophie came and now. Is that the real you?"

Kol hitched his breath again. Damn, Davina was like a sledgehammer to the wall of his soul, making him react and feel things he tried desperately not have. Because pushing them away would hurt less. Then again, what was it that she had said just before Sophie came? About it not working like she had wanted it to? It definitely was that way for him, though he let it be that way because... well Kol had been like that for so long he was used to it. It was like a second skin. But honestly he had been tired of being like that. In fact Kol was just tired.

So he sighed for the billionth time and said, "Honestly? I don't know who I am anymore. But yeah that was the real me."

Davina studied him yet again, making him feel slightly uncomfortable like she was uncovering all of his secrets from just a stare.

"You're telling the truth." She said matter-of-factly.

He arched an eyebrow at that. "What makes you so certain that I am?"

"I-I don't know. I just can look at you and tell that you're telling the truth."

"Huh." Was all he could say. Which again, was an odd thing since Kol excelled at knowing what just to say when it came to the female species. But now, with Davina, she kept on surprising him. And oh did he like it.

"Look, Ka-Kol. I'm going to be frank here and say my life is complicated enough that to add a guy in my life that seems to be having some kind of an identity crisis is probably not the best thing for me right now."

Kol immediately felt something inside of his chest fall.

"But, I'm willing to give you a chance since we will probably be seeing a lot of each other."

And just like that his whole entire body brightened.

He gave her a giant smile, "Why thank you Darling, you won't regret it."

Davina laughed, and Kol was ecstatic that he was able to make her do that still. "Yeah, yeah."

"At the risk of sounding too forward yet again, may I buy you dinner? You know to show you my appriciation at giving me another."

"Uh huh. Sure, just out of the goodness of your heart, right?"

"See, Davina Claire. You already know me."

She laughed, shaking her head."You're insufferable. And yet I can't seem to shake you. So yes, you can buy me dinner. I'll even let you have the tip."

"How sweet of you." He mocked, realizing he was feeling a thousand times lighter than just minutes before.

"But just to clarify, this is not a date. It's more like a getting to know you dinner."

"I can deal with that. Besides, if we were on a date. I'd make it a lot more romantic."

"Oh really? And how would you do that?"

"I thought you said this wasn't a date."

"It's not. I'm just curious. That's all."

"Uh, huh. Sure you are. But I'll play. At first I'd take you out to dinner. Someplace fancier than this but not too fancy like some pretentious restaurants I know."

"Would there be dancing?" Davina interrupted.

"If you want there to be dancing, then dancing we shall have. It could be at that restaurant down the street where they have live music outside and we can dance under the stars like there's no tomorrow. We'd make a night of it. Then I'd walk you home, humming to the tunes we'd danced to." Kol then stopped realizing they were both leaning closer and closer toward each other.

"And then what?" Davina whispered, her warm breath tickling his cheeks.

"And then we'd stop at your door and I'd give you a kiss. Chaste or not, however you want it to be. But then I'd say I had a lovely time and make sure you were in safely before I'd bid you farewell, already anxious for the next date. That is of course, if there is one."

"Why wouldn't there be?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Her eyes wandered to his lips, making Kol lean in more ever so slightly. Davina's then widened, making her quickly move back to his seat, breaking both of them out of whatever haze that was.

"So," she coughed, "want to order now?"

Kol chuckled slightly, "Sure. What do you want?"

Davina looked at him uncomfortably before relaxing. "I'll just get my usual. Sophie will know." She then sat up straight and motioned to get their waitress' attention. Once she did, Sophie started to head back to the duo.

Once she arrived, Sophie looked at the both of them, "Everything alright here?"

"Yeah they're good." Was Davina's response. "We're ready to order. I'll have my usual."

"Got it." She then turned to Kol. "And for you?"

"I'll have the Saturday night special."

"Great choice." She said writing it down. "I'll get that right out." She then looked back at them. "Let me know if there's anything you need."

Once Sophie left, there became an awkward silence between them. Which Kol hated every second of. And it seemed like Davin did so as well since she broke it first.

She suddenly announced, "Let's play a game."

Kol put down the drink he was just drinking and said, amused, "Usually

I'm the one who comes up with games. Color me intrigued. What kind of game?"

"Would you rather. I know it's a silly game. But I want to get to know you and thought it'd be a good way to do it without it being so... heavy."

Kol couldn't help but smile at her, studying the way her hair fell on one side of her face. He fought the urge to push it back and instead said, "Alright. I'm intrigued. Let's do it."

"I'll go first."

And so they played asking silly questions like what power they'd rather have to somewhat deep questions like where they'd rather lived. It became like a game where they each to think of the most complicated, hard to answer question. And Kol was loving every moment of it as they ate and talked.

"How are we doing tonight?" Sophie interrupted them from the stage, earning a loud cheer from the crowd. "We have a special treat for you all. We love them. You love them. Let's give a big round of Rousseau's applause to BB And The Delequents!"

The crowd roared with applause and whistles as Sophie walked off and Bonnie took her place at the mic. The mixture of nostalgia and regret came at the sight of her taking the stage like nothing had changed, making old memories come flooding of their old band days. The acoustic guitar began to play a nice old-folk style tune, then Bonnie started to make a smooth, beat with her beat machine before she began to sang. It was a great blend of jazz, R&B, and indie that all mixed together with a mixture of a 90's and modern feel. And the crowd ate every second of it, being in a trance by the music.

Kol had to give it to Bonnie, the band sounded fantastic and her voice had gotten better over the years. However, he couldn't help but compare her new band to their old, since the styles were similar in a way and there were also two guys and a girl. Part of him was proud of her for getting back to music after their messy band breakup. However another part of him felt... angery? Jealousy? He wasn't sure but it hurt him seeing Bonnie with a replacement band. And not only that but she also had her "new best friend" Damon in her band as well. There were so many similarities and it sure as hell was bothering him.

"You okay?" Davina asked, breaking Kol out of his thoughts as gently touched his hand.

He turned to her, softly squeezing her hand in gratitude, immediately feeling comfort from her touched. Oh how he hated whenever his thoughts would turn like that, becoming a downward spiral of negative thoughts. Though Kol usually excelled at hiding it, it seemed that Davina was immune to his facades.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, Darling. Just remembering the old band days."

Davina softly smiled understanding. "Yeah Bonnie doesn't talk about those days too much but she did mention how that ended up being a hard time for her."

Kol nodded. "It was a hard time on all of us." He looked into space for a few moments before shaking his head turning back to her. "As fun as travelling down memory lane is, I say we should move on to something else. Davina Claire would you like to dance?" He asked, getting up and offering his hand toward her.

She didn't answer for a few seconds, studying him instead which unnerved him. But then Davina smiled brightly at him and said, "I would love to," before taking his hand within hers and getting up herself.

They headed toward the dance floor next to the standing crowd where a few couples were dancing to Bonnie's slow song. Once they stopped, Davina wrapped her arms around her neck as he placed his hands on her waist before they became dancing at a respectable distance.

"Remember, this is just as friends." Davina reminded him, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Well, at least we're friends now. I take that as a big step."

"Me too." She said sincerely, as they continued to dance and let themselves be lost in the rhythm of the music.

Notes:

Hopefully, this wasn't too bad even it might feel rushed. But again, thank you so much for reading and next chapter will hopefully be better. Also, anything you might be confused about, like Nadia being Elijah's daughter or Mikael being dead, I'll explain as the story enfolds. Oh and I will be writing a Bonnie/Enzo spin off to this, so if you're interested look out for that. On a different note, how good was last episode?! The reunions, all the Kolvina feels, all the dynamics and ships. It was amazing. Anyways, I hope you all ate having a great week and until next time :D


End file.
